When Everything Changes
by harryandhermioneforever101
Summary: Anastasia Riddle is Tom's half-sister, and is two years older than him. She goes to Hogwarts, and meets Nicolai, Sirius, James, Remus and Lily. But she is special, and as her and Tom and their friends grow up, secrets are revealed, sacrifices are made, and everything changes.


Hi everyone! Just some quick notes, when there are italics it is flashbacks if it's separate from regular text and thoughts if it is integrated with regular text. Please R&R!

Chapter 1: Journey to Hogwarts

Anastasia Katarina Riddle had never been so nervous in her life. The large black train with Hogwarts Express labeled in gold on it's side stood before her, her old life behind. She twisted part of her white tank top and cream cardigan around her finger nervously, while the other scratched at her jeans. She turned slowly, to face the nine year old boy waiting for her to get on the train. His ice blue eyes, like her own, sparkled with tears he refused to shed. Her half-brother Tom had been her reason for living the past eleven years, and leaving him, seemed, well, it was heartbreaking. She reached out to grab his hand. "It will be alright Tom, really. I'll write every week, I promise. You know I need to do this. Get away from, there," Anastasia said, her voice shaky.

"I know. I'l be ok." Tom said quietly. Ana wrapped him in a hug, then slowly let go.

"I love you, Tom." She said, so only he could hear her."

"I love you too Ana." He said back. Platform 9 3/4 was filled with the deafening noise of parents and sobbing children, older friends talking, and the occasional whistle from the train. Ana stepped on to the train, and glanced over her shoulder once, blinking away her tears. She half-smiled at him and walked into the train's compartments. _Where is Nicolai? _She swiftly walked down the compartments until she found him.

_Ana walked awkwardly with her large trunk and bags, and she could only barely see over them. "Wait here." She called to her brother, motioning strangely with her head to a big brick column. She continued walking, and then she hit someone._

_"Ow!" a male voice called out in front of her. She immediately set her things down, and she blushed furiously. A second year boy stood in front of her, rubbing his arm casually. He was slightly taller than her, and muscular, with dark brown hair that was slightly spiky in the front. He was wearing a cream colored vest over a white polo, with white pants. He looked up at her, his hazel eyes piercing hers. _

_"Oh -oh my, I am so sorry." Ana stuttered, mentally slapping herself for sounding so nervous._

_"No worries. Here let me help you with these." he said motioning to her bags. His voice was warm, and had a hint of a Russian accent. He took out his wand, and pointed at the trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa." he stated, and the bags levitated next to him._

_"Wow." Ana muttered. She had never seen a spell done in real life. She followed him to the train where he put her bags in the compartment. "Thank you so much." she said. _

_"Of course. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nicolai Krum, second year Ravenclaw. Are you a first year?"_

_So he was a Ravenclaw. Ana had read about the houses in Hogwarts: A History. Ravenclaws were valued for there creativity, individuality, and smarts. "Yes, I am. A first year, I mean. My name is Anastasia Riddle." she said. _

_"Ah, well, welcome to the Hogwarts Express. Come find me on the train, if you have no one else to sit with." Nicolai said with a smile._

_"Thanks for the offer. I'll find you, but I have to say goodbye to my brother." she said confidently._

Ana leaned against the door frame casually, watching Nicolai talking to someone out the window. She knocked on the doorframe lightly. He turned around abruptly, but smiled when he saw her. "Anastasia, come in, please." he said. He turned back out the window for a moment, then ducked back in. "Just had to deal with my parents." he said.

Ana looked uncomfortable for a minute. "Mm, yes."

"Something wrong?" Nicolai asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

"No, no of course not." Ana said, all sadness vanishing from her face, a trick she had learned a long time ago. She settled into one of the benches, and Nicolai sat opposite her. They talked for a while, until they where interrupted.

"Anything from the trolly dearies?" a lady asked from outside the compartment.

"That would be lovely. A few chocolate frogs, some Bertie Bott's and some sugar quills please." Nicolai said. _What are those? _Ana wondered. Nicolai tuned back into the compartment. He tossed some packages to Ana and explained what they where.

Time flew by, and soon they reached Hogwarts.


End file.
